


Motion Sick

by allonsytosherwoodforest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, disgusting fluff, gratuitous exploitation of natsu's motion sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytosherwoodforest/pseuds/allonsytosherwoodforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu was green and groaning, but he was always green and groaning when it came to any sort of transportation. Gray would feel bad for him if this wasn’t a regular occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion Sick

Natsu was green and groaning, but he was _always_ green and groaning when it came to any sort of transportation.  Of course, Natsu had petitioned fiercely in favor of walking to their next job, but once Erza put her foot down there was nothing he could do. So a crying Natsu was drug onto the train by the scruff of his neck, where he now lay pitifully slumped over his seat across from Gray, drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Gray would feel bad for him if this wasn’t a regular occurrence.

Gray privately thought Natsu looked kinda cute with his cheek pressed against the cool glass of the window, arms curled tightly around his stomach as if they could ward away the motion sickness. Though, the novelty of the image might come from the fact Natsu was blessedly _quiet_ when travelling, a stark contrast to his usual personality. Gray loved his boyfriend dearly, but sometimes Natsu was just so damn _loud_. A train ride could be a nice respite. Unless Natsu threw up. Which happened enough that Gray was always wary of the hazard. (Because of that he always made sure to locate the barf bags when they boarded a train. Natsu was usually too sick to think of these things, and it was often Gray’s shoes that suffered the consequences.)

The train jostled and Natsu was sent groaning face first into Lucy’s chest, who was seated next to him. Lucy did not take kindly to a nauseous Natsu face planting into her breasts, and with a loud cry of “Ew! Get off me pervert!” she shoved poor, sick Natsu to the floor, where he lay clutching his stomach, looking greener than ever.

Gray, Erza, and Happy all laughed uproariously at the disgusted expression on Lucy’s face and the frankly hilarious image of a flailing Natsu careening to the floor. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Gray nudged Natu’s foot gently with his own and said, “Hey, get off the floor, Flame Brain. You can’t stay there the whole trip.”

Natsu just moaned and curled in on himself. “Can’t. Too sick.”

Gray sighed. “Natsu, come on. The floor isn’t gonna make you feel better.”

Natsu didn’t respond, and Gray simply rolled his eyes and turned to gaze out the window, still smiling at the previous scene. After a few minutes, Natsu heaved himself onto his knees with a mighty groan, a hand over his mouth as he centered himself and tried not to vomit. But then, instead of returning to his own seat, Natsu turned and crawled into Gray’s lap, wrapping his arms around Gray’s shoulders and burying his face in Gray’s neck.

“Natsu! What the hell?! Get off me!” Gray protested, but his arms had already come up to wrap around Natsu’s torso and draw him gently closer.

Natsu shook his head weakly against Gray’s neck. “No way. You feel nice.”

Gray just heaved a fond sigh and shifted Natsu gently so he settled more comfortably in his lap. This wasn’t the first time Natsu had clung to Gray during their travels. Natsu found his way into Gray’s arms from time to time, but usually Natsu was too sick to move from wherever he collapsed when the train or boat or cart began to move (or Gray didn’t particularly want to be thrown up on that day and thus didn’t allow Natsu to sprawl all over him like Natsu wanted to).

But that didn’t matter right now. Gray carded his hand lazily through Natsu’s hair and let his other hand trace nonsense patterns on Natsu’s back. When the train jostled again, Gray leaned down and peppered kisses on Natsu’s forehead, murmuring soothing words against his skin (while studiously ignoring the girls’ cooing and Happy’s annoying “Awwww”).

As Natsu’s nauseated moaning quieted, Gray let his hand slide through Natsu’s hair again. Natsu was an idiot. But he was _Gray’s_ idiot, and, foolishly or not, he loved him.

But-

“Natsu, if you throw up on me, I swear I will kick your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

                

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers! If you want to send me prompts for Gratsu fics, you can hop on over to tumblr.com and message me at allonsytosherwoodforest.tumblr.com, or you can leave me some comments on any of my posted fics. Thanks!


End file.
